The Berenstain Bears Trouble with Pets
The Berenstain Bears Trouble with Pets is a book in The Berenstain Bears book series. It was first published in October 1, 1990. Summary One day Papa, Mama, Brother and Sister Bear are letting a young bird they found wounded in the forest go. It had a broken leg when they found it and they took it in til it's wing healed and named it Tweetie. After Tweetie flies away Sister says that she is going to really miss their pet bird but Mama says that Tweetie wasn't a real pet just an injured bird that they helped return to the forest to which Brother and Sister ask Mama and Papa if they can have a pet since Cousin Fred has a dog, Lizzy Bruin has a cat, and Too Tall Grizzy has a snake. Mama says that they'll think about it to which Papa says that a dog would be the perfect pet but Mama says that a dog is a big responsibility because it has to be walked, fed, and trained to which Brother and Sister promise to take care of one if they get one. The next day the Bear Family decide to go to the Pet Store to find a pet when they notice on Farmer Ben's barn there's a sign that says PUPPIES FOR SALE to which they stop in to see that Farmer Ben's dog Bess has had 5 puppies and Farmer Ben picks up one of the pups and gives it to Brother and Sister to keep to which Mama says Yes and Brother and Sister try to think up names for the dog such as Spot and Duke but Farmer Ben tells them that their puppy is a girl. However they can't take her home right away because she still needs her mother's care for a few more weeks and on the way home Mama talks to the cubs about the responsiblities they're going to have for taking care of the puppy such as feeding it, washing it, and cleaning up after it's accidents. That night Sister dreams about dressing the puppy up in doll clothes and inviting her to a tea party with her dolls while Brother dreams about entering her in the Pet Contest at the Fair and her winning 1st Prize. When the big day comes Brother and Sister take their puppy to the police station to get her licence and color to which Officer Margurette names the puppy Little Lady for Brother and Sister and they also take her to the vet to get her shots done. Brother and Sister really like Little Lady that they begin to argue over who's turn it is to walk her but then when she has accidents they argue over who's turn it is to clean up after her so Mama fixes the problem by making a schedule of who's day it is to do what. Little Lady is an active puppy and does many things such as chase her tail around the house and catches her toy ball and as times geos buy she grows so big that the Bear Family call her Lady instead of Little Lady. One day as the Bear Family Goes out to the Supermarket to shop they forget to close the kitchen door that when they get back they find that Lady has chewed up the whole living room so Papa builds her a house outside that she really likes. Soon Lady grows up into a dog and not only does she become the Bear Family's Pet Dog she becomes a new member of their own family. Chacracters *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Farmer Ben *Officer Margurette *Little Lady (debute) Category:First Time Books Category:Books Category:Episodes focusing on the whole bear family Category:First Time Books Episode List with Papa Q. Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Mama Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Brother Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Sister Bear